


This Is Not The Last Time

by spinner_atropos



Category: The Tick (TV 2017)
Genre: Dark Past, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Time, New Relationship, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, bad memories, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinner_atropos/pseuds/spinner_atropos
Summary: "You don't get to push everyone away because you got used to being alone, asshole," she snapped.
Relationships: Dorothy "Dot" Everest & Overkill, Dorothy "Dot" Everest/Overkill
Kudos: 20





	This Is Not The Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Merry fucking Christmas everybody. I'm way out of my depth when I try to deal with actual serious issues around Overkill's history but here we are anyway.
> 
> I very much wanted Overkill to say "I didn't come here for an argument," but decided that Dot trying to explain the Argument Clinic sketch would just derail the whole thing.

The door opened as soon as he turned the knob. He scowled at Dot, who was lying on the couch reading on her laptop. "Why isn't the door locked?"  
  
"Because you're the only one who ever even tries the knob," she replied absently. She looked over the top of the screen at him. "Bad day?"

"Yes."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No."

She shut the computer and swung up into a sitting position. She studied his face more carefully. "Just want company?"

"Not really."

"And yet you're here."

"I don't want to deal with Dangerboat." He didn't want to sit down, he'd been sitting down for hours. He prowled restlessly around the room instead. "AEGIS needed my side of the death of Perseus Squadron." He stared at the floor as he walked. "I was there all day. Going over it. And over it."

"Do you want a drink?"

"Of course I do." He paced some more. "No." He didn't need _that_ demon along with the existing ones.

"Rathbone let it go on like that? He has to know how you feel about it."

"He wasn't there, it was just flunkies." If he kept walking it occupied a certain amount of his brain, so he kept moving, like a shark.

"Are you going to have to do it again?"

"I hoped if I stayed as long as they wanted me we'd be done. Otherwise I'd have left hours ago."

Dot didn't say anything. When he stopped and looked at her she had that look that he hated. It wasn't pitying, which would have let him be angry, but it was sad and sympathetic and it made him feel uncomfortable in ways he couldn't quite pin down. Today _that_ made him angry. She picked up her phone and started typing. "What are you doing?"

"Texting Dangerboat."

"He doesn't need to know about it."

"If you just don't come home he'll start calling around. This way he doesn't need to." He scowled again. "I'm not telling him anything, just that you're here so he doesn't worry." Her tone started to rise. "You have to start dealing with the fact that you have people who care about you now."

"I don't have to deal with anything." He started pacing again so he wouldn't have to look at her.

"Clearly you do. Some of it is understandable, but some of it is just you making things harder for yourself."

He spared her a glare; she had her arms folded and her eyes narrowed. "I thought you'd be more understanding."

"Sometimes being supportive means making it possible for the person to do what they need to, sometimes it's stopping them from doing something stupid, and sometimes it's calling them on their bullshit."

He turned away again. "I don't need this."

He turned for the door and heard her get up. "You don't get to push everyone away because you got used to being alone, asshole," she snapped. She got in his face and he braced himself, but rather than yelling more she just wrapped her arms around him. He tried to force the tension out of his body, lowering his shoulders, and somehow he was hugging her back. He took a deep breath that was supposed to steady him but it was shaking, and Dot hugged him harder.

~~~~

He woke up on the bed, fully dressed except for his boots, his head on Dot's chest and his arm wrapped around her. His waking woke her. "How are you feeling?" she asked softly. Her fingertips drew gentle lines down the back of his head. 

"Better." Better than last night, better than in a very long time. Dot was warm and her heartbeat was in his ear and he felt… content.

She stretched languidly, her fingers still tracing through his hair. "Wanna fuck?" she asked in the same deceptively sleepy tone, a strong lilt of invitation in her voice. Casual, as if it weren't a big deal. As if they were normal people, with normal lives, and hadn't been yelling at each other hours before. As if he didn't start getting hard at the very _idea_ \--she was Dot, pretty and fierce and a threat he hadn't recognized until much too late. His chest tightened with anxiety and a deep part of his psyche urged him to get away _now_ because it had to be a trap, there was no way it could end well, look what happened _last time_ \--

But Dot meant every word she said and never hid her true intent. She had asked because _she_ wanted to.

Because she wanted _him_.

He looked up at her--she was looking back with desire plain on her face. "Yes," he finally replied. Her hand left his hair and she pulled her tank top quickly over her head, leaving him with smooth skin against his cheek. He turned his face against her breast, taking the nipple in his mouth. Her hand curled on the back of his neck and she arched up against him, making a throaty sound that went straight to his dick. She squirmed gently as he experimented, tugging gently with his teeth, stroking with his tongue, listening to the change in her breathing and her soft vocalizations. 

"I want to kiss you," she finally said, pulling him up. Her mouth was warm and the slide of her tongue against his set his nerves alight. She parted her legs, aligning their bodies, hips moving against his. _He was an awkward teenager, touching a girl for the first time, and terrified_. He broke their kiss, trying to cover his sudden hesitation by nuzzling at her jaw, her throat, killing time as he dragged himself back into the present.

Dot tugged on the hem of his shirt and he pulled back out of reflex. She looked at him, puzzled.

"I've taken a lot of damage," he said uncomfortably. "It's not-- I'm not--"

"I assumed you have some scars," she said softly. "Can I just touch?"

"Yes." She slid her hands around his waist and then up his back, gently tracing a few of the scars she encountered before kissing him again. "I hope you're willing to take your pants off," she murmured against his mouth as she took a breath.

He rolled to the side and extricated himself from his jeans and underwear, returning only to realize she was still wearing her shorts. She snorted a gentle laugh. "It'll be easier without those too."

He raised an eyebrow at her before moving down enough to slide her pants off. He caught the fragrance of female arousal and was seized by anxiety again-- _the last time_ \--mixed with overwhelming arousal, he wanted her so badly, to touch her, to taste her, but _the last time_ \--

He moved up again and Dot wound herself around him. _last time last time there's only one way this can end_ He could feel himself starting to fall apart, and apparently so could she. "Hey, come back." Her hand touched his face and she looked him in the eye, sincere and concerned. The fear receded enough for him to push it away for the moment. "Are you okay?"

"No. But you already knew that." She nodded. "Do you still want to--"

She rolled her eyes and didn't let him finish the question. She took his dick firmly in one hand, pressing the head against her vulva. She arched her back slightly and he slid inside her in one smooth movement. Dot's eyes closed and her head fell back. He'd made himself forget exactly what this felt like--you couldn't miss what you didn't remember--the heat, the slick pressure, the worry that he was going to embarrass himself as soon as he moved because it was _that_ intense and it had been a _long_ time ( _last time_ ).

 _This is not the last time_ , he told that voice.

He survived one slow stroke out and in, and another. Dot wriggled against him, repositioning, and then her breath caught. "Mmm, yeah, like that," she said. He started moving faster, harder, burying his face in her hair, breathing in the unadulterated scent of her, drowning out memories of _last time_. His anxieties fell away as she started to quiver around him. Harder and faster--"oh god yes," she moaned, her legs tightening on his waist and her nails digging into his shoulders as she suddenly stiffened up and cried out and inner muscles gripped him, too much for him to withstand and he came too in a rush of release and relief.

"Morning sex is the _best_ ," Dot declared blissfully. He couldn't disagree. They rolled a little so his full weight wasn't on her, but not willing to separate just yet. "Better now?" she asked, tracing one of the scars on his face with the pad of her thumb.

"Better," he replied. "Was hit with some bad memories."

Her eyes flashed with the anger that had drawn him to her in the first place. "I'm not her," she said firmly. "And this is not the last time." The anger faded and her mouth quirked into a smirk. "Just the first." She kissed him again.


End file.
